


无题。

by beiming



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiming/pseuds/beiming
Summary: 我也不知道自己在写个什么剧情。那就算PWP吧。





	无题。

“你还想再偷什么？”克莱冰冷的声音在斯蒂芬的背后响起，仿佛是在宣判他的死刑。

斯蒂芬握紧了手中的U盘，没等他转过身去，克莱已经按住了他的肩膀，钻心地疼。而斯蒂芬抢先一步动了手，而克莱有所防备地躲开了他的拳头。

“呵，你要开枪么？”斯蒂芬看着对面的克莱慢慢地掏出了他的手枪，对准了斯蒂芬。

克莱的手并没有扣在扳机上，而斯蒂芬趁着他迟疑的那一瞬间，打开了他的枪，但克莱绝不会再有犹豫，他抓住斯蒂芬的右臂，反扣在他的身后，然后他麻利地用自己的领带打了一个死结。

“放开我！”斯蒂芬挣扎着。  
“放开你？放你拿着证据去警局么？”克莱在他耳边冷声说道，“你就这么想让我死？”斯蒂芬瞪着他，而克莱狠狠地掰开他的手心，将USB取出来，随手扔进了燃烧的壁炉里。斯蒂芬绝望地看着他的唯一希望破灭了。

“咳”斯蒂芬的背重重地撞在了床板上，他不停地咳嗽着，克莱迅速剥去了他的上衣，斯蒂芬本想挣扎，但无奈都是徒劳。克莱用虎口钳住他的下颚，仿佛是要捏碎他的骨头一样，“明明被背叛的人是我，你凭什么那么绝望？”

“Klay...我只是...”斯蒂芬还没来得及说完，克莱就堵上了他的嘴，用粗糙的床单。斯蒂芬瞪大了眼睛，他只能发出呜呜的声音，而克莱显然没有理会。

克莱剥下他的裤子，报复似地直接探进了他的后穴，斯蒂芬显然猝不及防，克莱连扩张都不愿意给他，斯蒂芬紧紧咬着嘴里的布条，疼痛让他的神智有些涣散。

“呜...”克莱火热的性器就卡在中间，这种不适是相互的，克莱也皱起了眉头，“放松点。”。斯蒂芬弓起了身子，一切都冲着失控的方向发展，他疼得眼泪溢出了眼眶。克莱装作没看见的样子，掐住他的腰把他按了回来，斯蒂芬已经快要把布条咬烂了。

克莱宽容地给了他一点时间，等斯蒂芬适应了之后便野蛮地冲撞了起来。他深知曾经的恋人的每一处敏感点，斯蒂芬的疼痛感逐渐褪去转而被快感所取代，他本就有些梦幻的瞳孔蒙上了一层情欲的水雾。

“你越是怨恨我，我就越不会放过你。”克莱直视着斯蒂芬带着愤怒和失望的眼神。

克莱玩弄起了斯蒂芬半挺的性器，他常年握抢的手上有一层薄薄的茧，蹭过斯蒂芬的前端，引得人一阵颤栗。克莱扯掉了他嘴里的布，斯蒂芬大口地喘息着，像一条濒死的鱼一样，“我发现我还是喜欢你的叫床声。”

“唔...你这个混蛋！..”斯蒂芬咬住自己的下唇，将呻吟吞了下去。

克莱点点头，他就喜欢这个人的倔强，于是他狠狠地碾过他的内壁，斯蒂芬忍不住闷哼了一声，在克莱的前后夹击之下，斯蒂芬已经快要高潮了。  
“放手....呜...！...”斯蒂芬略带沙哑地冲克莱吼着。

“我没时间陪你耗着，Stephen Curry。”克莱冷笑了一声，“你弄出来的好事，还需要我来处理。”

斯蒂芬找回了些许神智，“Klay！你不能...！不能碰毒品！”

克莱释放在了斯蒂芬的体内，但他却始终不让斯蒂芬达到高潮，克莱皱起眉头，“谁告诉你我会碰毒的？你的那个警官么？”

“不！你！”斯蒂芬发现克莱对他的误会实在太深了。

克莱抓起手机看了一眼时间，“在我回来之前，让它陪你玩玩吧。”

斯蒂芬无处可逃，但他害怕地看着克莱拿出一根尺寸不小的震动棒，“唔嗯！”克莱居然把它调到了最大的档次，斯蒂芬的呻吟溢出了喉咙。“Klay...你不能...呜啊...”斯蒂芬红着眼睛看着他，声音里已经染上了哭腔，“这样对我！”

克莱避免与斯蒂芬的视线交汇，以免他自己会心软，因为斯蒂芬，他已经完全背离了身为一个黑道当家的决绝和残忍，也算是他的报应，他会被最信任的人背叛。克莱沉默地离开了房间，斯蒂芬痛苦的地闭上了眼睛，体内的震动棒不停地刺激着他最敏感的地方，而克莱将他的性器绑了起来不让他高潮。

克莱将外套里随身携带的手枪拿了出来，他房门外已经有手下的人等着他了。斯蒂芬所拿到的是他涉嫌毒品交易的证据，而事实上，克莱最恨的就是有关于毒品的事情。他忍了对方很久了，关于这个Bootleg组织，一些不遵守规则的亡命分子。他本想借Bootleg想要与他的大Warriors合作的机会来一举端掉这个黑白都不被接受的集团，但却没有想到斯蒂芬将他们约定好碰头的地点交给了警方。最好的结果就是，他在警方来之前把Bootleg给解决了，否则的话，Warriors一定会被牵连进去。  
克莱捂住了酸胀得难受的太阳穴，而他的副手扎扎帕楚里亚疑惑地问道，“Steph没和你一起么？”  
克莱看了看窗外，模糊的景色在飞速的倒退，他听到这个名字都像是一种折磨，“他不会再和我一起了。”  
扎扎看着克莱的脸色并不好，虽然疑惑，但也没有继续追问。

克莱带着他手下最得力的七个人迅速进入到了约定好见面的教堂。这个教堂藏在小山坡的顶上的树林里，也还算隐蔽。

Bootleg的人看见是克莱，本想高兴地迎合上来，毕竟整个旧金山地区实力最庞大的组织的Boss就站在他的眼前。克莱厌恶地看了他一眼，在对方还挂着讨好的笑容的时候，就开枪崩掉了他的眉心。

血溅开来，克莱往后退了一步，Bootleg的其他人还处于震惊之中，他们纷纷掏出了抢，而克莱显然不会这么蠢到对付不了这些人。他的手下已经从后面休息室的小门里抄了进来，而每个人都是干脆地解决。克莱注意到一个想要偷偷跑出去的人，他追了上去，将那个人拉回来，一个利落的过肩摔，卸掉了他的左边肩膀，随后拔出了藏着的匕首，将匕首钉入了那个人的内脏。

做完这一切，克莱长舒了一口气，还好警方暂时摸不到这里的路，他看了看时间，“差不多，走！”扎扎带着所有的人跟着克莱撤出了教堂，扎扎其实十分敬佩克莱的果断和明智，克莱从来不做吃亏的生意，同时也不做肮脏的生意，在敌方不主动侵犯的情况也绝不会出手。但一旦克莱出手的话，就做的一干二净，绝不留痕迹。

“送我回去吧。”克莱坐在车里，闭上眼睛，他刚刚竟然闪现过一丝犹豫，都是因为斯蒂芬的缘故。克莱自嘲地笑了笑，他从来不会心软，但斯蒂芬是他最大的意外。

等克莱回来的时候，斯蒂芬已经陷入了恍惚，他的眼泪像断了线一样地滴落到枕边。

“求你...呜...Klay”斯蒂芬颤抖着说道。

克莱认命地叹了口气，他解开了斯蒂芬的束缚，然后把震动棒拿了出来。斯蒂芬叫着射了出来，他只能瘫软在床上喘息着。

“Klay...你不能去贩毒。”斯蒂芬已经没有力气说话了。

“你在说什么？”克莱反问道，“我为什么要去贩毒？我的父母是因为这个死的！你明明知道！”

斯蒂芬知道他是因为养父的原因才继承了Warriors，而他的父母死于一场毒品交易，他们作为被发现的间谍，被处以极刑。

“可是...”斯蒂芬犹豫着。

“Bootleg么？”克莱像是明白了什么，“Steph，你连百分之一的信任都不给我！你宁愿去相信你的警官，也不愿意相信我么？”

斯蒂芬知道他说的警官是谁，他曾经的同学凯文杜兰特，他们也只有简单的联系而已。

“我和Kevin没有关系！我只是...”斯蒂芬扯着力气吼道，然后他陷入了沉默，“我会陪着你...无论是什么结果，就算是死刑什么的，我都会和你一起。”

克莱将他抱了起来，准备走进浴室里，浴缸里已经放好了温水。他的脚步顿了一下，“你是不是疯了？”

克莱将他放在浴缸里，温水舒缓了斯蒂芬的疲惫。“也是，你就是这种天真到幼稚的人。”克莱感叹了一句，他本来冷酷的面容得到了一丝缓和，“一个警官来我的黑帮当了狙击手。”斯蒂芬确实曾经是警察，但他因为被克莱救过一次，从而成为了克莱的朋友，再从朋友变成了恋人，他知道克莱的身世，也知道他所有的为人处事的原则，所以他选择站在克莱身边。他曾是警队里最准的神枪手，在那之后，他成为了克莱身边最厉害的狙击手，一旦克莱的身边出现了危险，他就会毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。

“我也是太幼稚了，才会相信你。”克莱讽刺地说着，他解开了绑住斯蒂芬手腕的绳子，“你回去当你的警察吧，我们并不合适，Warriors更加不适合你。”

斯蒂芬将浴袍穿好之后，扑在了克莱身上，“不要！我不要走！”

克莱愣住了，他转过身去，慢慢地逼近斯蒂芬，对上他那双永远澄澈的眼睛，“就算我刚刚那样对你，你也不走么？”

斯蒂芬想到刚刚难以启齿的事情，他的脸上染上了一丝红晕，“我不走！我喜欢你！”他不敢直视克莱的脸，只好低着头说。

克莱想要说什么，却发现自己什么话都说不出来，他一直都对斯蒂芬没有办法，留他在身边，是一件坚硬的盔甲，确也是阿克琉斯之踵，他最致命的弱点。克莱扪心自问，自己心里究竟有多大的意愿放走他。而心里的声音告诉他，概率为零。克莱忍不住啃咬上斯蒂芬红润的唇，然后拼命地吸允着他的味道，斯蒂芬贴着墙壁，克莱顺势搂住他的腰。

“所以呢？Bootleg呢？”斯蒂芬问道。

“我杀了。”克莱连眉毛都没有动一下，斯蒂芬也已经习以为常了，“那警方那边...”

“你以为警察能干出什么来。”克莱有些轻蔑地说着，“不过是帮派之争的下场罢了，更何况我算帮他们解决了一个心头大患吧，这么多的跨境毒贩，我替他们执行了死刑。”

克莱突然抓住斯蒂芬的手腕，神情严肃地说道，“Steph，你以后多相信我一点，好不好？”斯蒂芬险些被他吓到，点了点头，“好。”

克莱无法抑制他对斯蒂芬的渴望，“我该拿你怎么办才好。”他轻声地叹息着，转而将斯蒂芬带到了床边，“Klay！我好累啊！”斯蒂芬推拒着，而他的手腕上还有一圈一圈青紫色的勒痕。  
克莱显然是被刺痛了，他握住斯蒂芬的手腕，上面已经磨破了皮，斯蒂芬倒吸了一口凉气，“对不起”

一向骄傲的老大也会在喜欢的人面前低声下气，克莱意识到自己刚刚有多愤怒，他最痛恨背叛，就像当初被出卖而暴露的父母一样，那是他最挥之不去的阴影。

“该说对不起的是我。”斯蒂芬抱住了克莱，趴在他的肩膀上，“对不起Klay，我知道你讨厌背叛，但我只是想帮你。我永远都不会背叛你的。”

克莱给他了一个温柔的吻，他只是静静地搂着斯蒂芬，那种被温暖填满的感觉，让他能安然入睡。在没有斯蒂芬之前的时间里，他的梦充斥着血腥和黑暗，他无数次地想象父母死去的场景还有压抑的无法喘息的责任和继父的期望。

早上，斯蒂芬醒过来的时候，克莱还在睡着，斯蒂芬知道克莱做噩梦的习惯，所以难得看他睡得这么熟便不去打扰他。

扎扎刚好在楼下看到了斯蒂芬，惊讶地问了一句，“Steph你和Klay怎么了？”

斯蒂芬摇摇头，“有点误会，现在没事了。”

扎扎想起了昨天克莱的反应，更加摸不着头脑了，这两个人一向甜蜜的连吵架都没有，他只好点点头说道，“没事就好，夫妻之间床头吵架床尾和。”

斯蒂芬刚想和他争辩夫妻是什么鬼比喻的时候，克莱从背后抱住了斯蒂芬，在他耳边说道，“看来，全世界都知道你是我老婆了。”


End file.
